El otro lado de la Luna
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Desde que Marco había tomado la varita de Star podía sentir que algo malo le estaba pasando pero prefirió hacer caso omiso aunque era muy difícil cuando pareciera que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.


**El otro lado de la luna**

Desde que Marco había tomado la varita de Star podía sentir que algo malo le estaba pasando pero prefirió hacer caso omiso aunque era muy difícil cuando pareciera que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

* * *

 _ **El sol está cayendo del cielo**_

 _ **La luna está perdiendo su brillo**_

 _ **Todo es una locura**_

* * *

Todo el castillo estaba en absoluto silencio por ser más de las dos de la noche, al parecer todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente a excepción de cierto chico que se encontraba jadeando fuertemente y hecho ovillo en su cama, por primera vez en su vida podía experimentar la sensación de asfixia por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y el terror que ocasionaba.

Con mucho esfuerzo se sentó en su cama y trato de respirar hondo para que esa sensación se fuera pero esto ocasiono que un gran dolor en el pecho apareciera.

-¿Qué me pasa?-Susurro con voz casi ilegible y nervioso miro sus manos, todo esto había empezado cuando había tocado la varita de Star y recitado el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve-Tal vez me esté resfriando-Trato de reírse pero solo le salió un gemido ineludible, tal vez debería decirle a Star sobre esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban y esas voces que escuchaban algunas veces pero no podía.

 _-La luna ….sin luz es solo una roca ….-_

 _-La luna sin estrellas ….sentirá odio….-_

 _-_ _ **Si tu eres yo..entonces quien eres tu….-**_

Jadeo aterrado y trato de taparse los odios para no seguir escuchando esa voz maliciosa pero pareciera que esta provenía de su misma mente- Me estoy volviendo loco-Susurro aterrado al recordar que esto podría ser un síntoma de esquizofrenia o una enfermedad psicológica que había leído en uno de esos libros de psicología básica que estaba en la biblioteca de su colegio. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo- Nada de esto es real, es solo mi imaginación-

Un grito casi salió de su boca cuando sintió como algo le agarro la pierna y le obligo a caerse de su cama y quedar cerca de la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana semi abierta que tenía. Lo que vio le aterro por completo.

Varios brazos estaban saliendo del reflejo de la luna y estos le agarraban la pierna y estaban tratando de ´llevarlo quien sabe dónde- ¡Sueltame!-Dio una hábil patada causando que las manos lo soltaran inmediatamente pero unos que aparecieron de la nada lo agarraron por detrás y lo empujaron hacia donde había un espejo en su habitación causando que se golpeara fuertemente.

-¿¡Quien está haciendo esto!? S.. una broma..yo…-Su voz fue silenciada automáticamente al escuchar una voz idéntica a la suya que provenía del espejo. El haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no sentir temor se volteo pero lo que vio le dejo anonado, es más, nunca hubiera imaginado que vería un doble de sí mismo pero con la diferencia de que este tenía los ojos verdes y el mismo traje que había usado durante el baile de la Luna roja.

Aquel doble lo empezó ahorcar mientras que sonreía demencialmente y susurra- **Si tú eres yo…¿entonces quién eres tú?-**

El castaño trato de gritar por ayuda pero la falta de aire le estaba afectando- **si tú eres yo…¿entonces tú eres una molestia?-**

Usando todas sus fuerzas logro por milagro escaparse de su doble y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación pero cuando la abrió noto que ya no se veía el típico pasillo de antes sino que era una especie de vacío interminable.

Unos brazos totalmente fríos lo rodearon y escucho como varias voces idénticas a la de el le dijeron maliciosamente- **La luna roja no los unió para ser amigos ni amantes…..todos ellos…son unos mentirosos….-**

 **-La luna te va a dar acobijo. Solo duerme..-**

 **-Solo duerme "Joker"-**

-¡No!...-Exclamo Marco y desesperado traro de encontrar una salida para hacer que toda esta locura terminara pero estaba totalmente atrapado y pareciera que el reflejo de la luna aumentaba hacia donde estaba él.

-¡Dejame en paz!-Estaba totalmente alterado.

Varias imágenes aparecieron en su mente, algunas que prefería no recordar pero pareciera que aquella cosa que le estaba torturando le hacía recordar todos los momentos que se había sentido inútil.

El momento en que Toffie sonreía victorioso al romper el fragmento faltante de la varita de Star.

El momento en que sentía que ya no podía seguir viviendo como si nada de esas aventuras locas hubiera pasada causando la molestia de sus amigos y rompimiento de su relación con Jackie.

El momento en que vio como Star se besaba con Tom.

El momento en que ella se había enojado porque trato de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a pesar de que ella se le olvido su cumpleaños.

El momento en que trato de conseguir las mejores cosas para ser un buen escudero para su mejor amiga pero los demás soldados solo conspiraron contra él.

Las burlas y murmullos de los soldados por su título que fue dado por "lastima".

-Calla…te….-Susurro furioso causando que esos brazos que salían del reflejo de la luz de la luna le agarraran la pierna para votarlo al suelo que extrañamente se sentía como si fuera tierra.

-Marco…¿por qué?-Una voz conocida susurro muy cerca de él.

El nombrado miro hacia la dirección en donde provenía aquella voz y casi vomito del asco al ver una escena que parecía haber sido sacada de una película de terror.

Todo Mewni estaba envuelto en llamas de color azul y con ciertos matices morados, la gente de allí huían despavoridos pero eran extrañamente asesinados por un ente invisible, la sangre de todos esos inocentes adornaban el suelo como si fuera una cruel burla y en las puertas de lo que quedaba del castillo se veía la cabeza de Moon y River perfectamente cortadas y empaladas como si fueran una especie de trofeo.

-Todos confiábamos en ti….-El borrosamente vio a Star que se encontraba totalmente demacrada, la sangre corría por sus ojos y un gran agujero tenía en el pecho- Lo…s..ma….tas…..asesino…-Sollozo ella y cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba ella pero antes que la a sujetará con sus manos noto que estas tenían unas grandes garras negras- No..no..no….-Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro pero estas eran totalmente negras- ¡NO!-Grito a todo pulmón-¡Yo no hice esto! ¡NOOO! ¡STAR…STAR…..DESPIERTA…NO..no….!-

El olor a ceniza estaba inundando sus pulmones.

Los cuerpos que estaban al su alrededor se hicieron totalmente notorios, eran sus amigos.

 **-¿Por qué no dormiste? Así no te iba a doler Joker…asi no me iba a doler…doler..doler..doler…doler…doler…doler…..D L3R!-**

El mismo doble de antes pero ahora con una apariencia de un verdadero monstruo se acercó a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, este estaba lleno de sangre y arrastraba el cuerpo cercenado de Tom. Este dejaba un paso de sangre atrás suyo y una especie de aura negra y verde le rodeaba dándole un aspecto intimidante pero a la vez poderoso.

- **Esto no se pudo evitar…ellos no "me" salvaron…-**

 **-No te preocupes…pronto no dolerá-**

Para su asombro el doble suyo le abrazo levemente pero de inmediato sintió como varias espinas se incrustaban en su cuerpo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de agonía.

- _Ayuda-_

 _-Ayuda-_

 _-¡AYUDA!-_

Marco se había despertado aterrado y con falta de aire- ¿¡Donde!?-Exclamo viendo por todos lados y de inmediato suspiro de alivio al notar que estaba en su habitación- Esas pesadillas me van a dar dolor de cabeza…-No podía comprender porque estaba soñando tal cosa, o sea, ¿todos muertos? ¿Un doble malvado? ¿Una voz idéntica a la suya? Y qué demonios era eso del ¿Joker? Él sabía que el Joker era una carta de la baraja inglesa pero no tenía sentido del por qué soñaba con eso.

-Oh..ya es tarde-Noto que era más de las nueve de la mañana y decidió prepararse para este nuevo día a pesar de la horrible noche que tuvo.

Sin que se diera cuenta sus mejillas brillaron levemente y formaron la figura de la luna menguante en ellas.

* * *

 _ **La luna sin brillo atormentara a todos.**_

 _ **El reflejo que era ya se perdió.**_

 _ **La luna estará sin estrellas**_

 _ **Porque las estrellas le olvidaron.**_

* * *

Hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic sobre Star vs las fuerzas del mal, a decir verdad esta idea surgio con todas las teorias locas que hay por internet desde que Marco uso la varita de Star y tambien porque una amiga me estaba pidiendo hace mucho tiempo que hiciera un fanfic dedicado a su personaje favorito.

¿Quien no ama a Marco si es todo un amor?.


End file.
